Faultline
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Meet Hatori -the male child of Hiei and Botan someone wants him dead.Who could want that?TERRIBLE!Read and review.And there is a surprise twist. You won't know unless you read and find out!Now rated M for some violence.There may be a sequel. I chose this image bcuz it's the closest to what Hatori looks like.NO WHITE STARBURST.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own Hatori.

All he could do run.

His crime?...simply living.

Frightened and alone,he ran through the crowds of Tokyo.A police officer was chasing after him,wanting to help.

He was scared the officer would take him to the authority.

'Mommy...daddy..I'm scared..'

Hatori kept running,when he was spotted saw someone who might help.

Yusuke sighed,glad his work day was over.

'Now,to get home to Keiko.'

He felt someone tug on his pants'..

looking down he saw the small child.

"Where did you come from kid?"

Hatori wiped his eyes,"You Yusuke?You know my mommy and daddy."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow,"...Yeah?..who are they?"

He had a suspcision..

"Hiei and Botan..."replied the five year old.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own Hatori.

"Hiei,huh?"inquired Yusuke.  
They were now in his home,with his wife Keiko.

"Here you go."said Keiko,giving him a glass of milk.

"Thank you."said the boy apprecaitely.

"Where are your parents?"Keiko asked,worried.

"Mommy and daddy are hurt."cried the child.

"Yusuke..."trailed Keiko.

"I know...something bad must have happened."

"Wait here with Keiko.I'll be back."

Yusuke went out the door,leaving them behind.

"Don't worry,Yusuke will get to the bottom of this."

"Mommy?"said a voice.

"Oh!Kenji!What are you doing up?"

The brown haired boy yawned,seeing Hatori.

"Who's he?"

"This is Hatori,he's about your age,honey."Keiko explained.

"Is he going to stay the night?"Kenji asked.

"For now,why don't the two of you go to bed?"

"Okay,come on Hatori."

Keiko smiled,seeing that her son took a liking to Hatori.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Yusuke thought of only person that might know what happened.

Kurama.

Knocking on the redhead's door,a woman answered.

"Who the hell are you?"asked the male.

"You must be Yusuke."the female replied curtly.

"I'm Yuki,by the way...I'm Kurama's wife."

Yusuke sputtered,"...Wait,so you know-"he began.

"That he is a fox...I'm one too and pregnant with his child."

"Well,actually it's Yoko's."Kurama corrected,"...but it's still my kid."

Kurama added,"What can I do for you,Yusuke?"

"You have a thing for blondes,Kurama?"

"I suppose so...but she isn't a blonde."Kurama chuckled.

"...Right,anyway...Hiei is gone missing...and his kid showed up-"

Kurama looked puzzled,"Hiei's missing?"

Yusuke nodded,"So,his kid is at my place...get this,Botan got knocked up...by Hiei."

Kurama frowned,"I knew of her pregnancy,Yusuke...but to call her that-you know Hiei's temper."

Yusuke nodded,"Yeah,so what do you know about him disappearing?"

"Not much I'm afraid..I better call Yukina."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Yukina answered the home line,"...Hello?"

She smiled,recognizing the voice.

"Hi,Kurama...what?..Hiei's missing?"

Worried,she asked,"What happened?"

"I don't know...but Botan is missing as well...

...and their child is at Yusuke's."

There was a long pause.

"I'll be right there."

*click*

Kurama wondered if she even knew she had a nephew.

Probably.

Hatori yawned,looking at his temporarily new home.

He knew what happened to his parents.

Hiei arrested and placed in Spirit World Prison.

Botan as will be released in a year or so.

Telling a lie to the former detective bothered him.

'I should tell him the truth.'thought the boy.

Leaving his shared room,he went to Keiko,sitting in the living room.

"Hatori,you should be-"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't hurt."

Keiko blinked,"Where are they?"

Hatori cried,"They're locked up..in prison..in other world.."

Keiko cradled him,understanding.

Then she heard a creaking noise.

"They're here!"shrieked Hatori.

A large gruesome creature appeared,breaking the door of the home.

"Give us the child and we'll let you live."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Hatori was pulled back by Keiko,wanting to protect the child.

"No!Get out of here!"protested the brunette.

The creature smiled,snatching her,"You got guts,woman."

Hatori screamed,"**Let** **h****er** **go**!"

Channeling his aura,he aimed at the beast,avoiding Keiko,killing him.

Keiko gasped as she fell."You saved me."

"Uh huh..mommy would want me to."he replied.

"Now,let's see if we can fix the door before Yusuke returns."

Not too far away..

"What the hell was that?"asked Yusuke.

"Yusuke,that was from your house."said Kurama.

"I got to go,fox boy...and your wife is a real piece!"said the male as he departed.

"What does that mean?"inquired Yuki.

"Knowing Yusuke,that was as close as a compliment you're going to get."said Kurama.

Yusuke blinked,seeing the damaged door frame.

"What happened to our home?"

"We had a...unexpected visitor...Hatori took care of it."explained Keiko.

"We were trying to fix it before you got back."

"Where's Kenji?"Yusuke inquired.

"...Kenji!I almost forgot!"said the boy's mother,running inside.

"He's okay!Still sleeping..."Keiko said a minute later.

Yusuke fixed the door in no time,with some help.

"Now,tell us what really happened to your parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Hatori sighed,"Alright,I lied."

Keiko looked at the child,"Why did you lie?"

Hatori scratched his head,"Mommy and Daddy are..um.."

Yusuke interrupted,"Are they really in trouble?"

Hatori nodded,"They are locked up because of me.."

"Okay,"said Yusuke nonchanantly,"What else?"

"...Um...Enma feels I'm evil.."

Keiko glanced at her husband,"We have to help him."

"How,Keiko?"Yusuke snorted.

"Can't you appeal to Koenma?"

Yusuke sighed,"I suppose so.I haven't talked to the brat in years."

Hatori looked puzzled,"Koenma's a brat?Really?"

Keiko smiled,"Not really,dear."

"How are you going to get my mommy and daddy,mister Yusuke?"

"I'll just blast them ."

Hatori laughed,"You're funny,mister Yusuke."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Yukina arrived at the Urameshi home the next morning.

Yusuke let her in."He's still asleep."

The koormie saw for her nephew for the first time.

His raven black hair with NO starburst unlike his father.

"...Hatori..."

The boy woke up from his slumber,"Mommy..?"

"Alright,what really happened to your parents?"Yusuke questioned.

"...Um..King Enma took them..I just want them back."

Yukina hugged the child,"You will see them again."

"Uh huh.."cried the boy,wiping his eyes."Can I eat now?"

Yusuke shrugged,"What would you like?"

"Cereal."was the answer.

Yusuke nodded,"Getting them won't be easy."

Hatori hiccuped,"I know,mister Yusuke."

Yukina spoke up,"You can do it, he's my brother,you have to."

Yusuke blinked,"You know Hiei is your brother?"

"I have known for years...ever since he told to give up the search for my brother."

"Can we call Kurama to help us?"asked the ice maiden.

"Sure,why not?"Yusuke said plainly,serving Hatori some cereal.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Botan was trembling,hearing Hiei scream made her cry.

'This is a nightmare..all he did was father our son...he doesn't deserve this.'

Botan continued to sob in her prison while they tortured her husband.

She was about to give up hope when the door opened.

Hiei had stopped screaming,which made Botan cry more.

"...Hiei..."

"Botan!'said a voice.

She ceased crying,"...Koenma...is that you?"

"Hurry!You have to get out of here!"the prince grabbed her,covering her with his cape.

The ogres let them pass,not knowing who was under the cloth.

"Go...quickly."advised the 700 year old demigod.

"What about Hiei?"Botan asked.

Koenma fell silent,"I'm sorry...you're the boy's mother...GO."

Botan felt a fresh stream of tears down her cheeks.

Nodding,she summoned her oar,leaving Spirit world.

Not knowing she was being trailed.

Koenma sighed,returning to the dying man.

"Your reign of terror comes to a end, is my time to reign."

Enma gasped his last,"You let that demon...kill me.."

Koenma smiled,"Yes,you ruled far too long."

A/N:I made Koenma a bit ooc..thought it would be a nice twist.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Botan made it to the living realm,still mourning her loss.

Until she heard his voice,"Onna...why are you crying?"

Botan blinked,turning around,"...Hiei.."

"Hn."

Botan hugged him tightly,"I thought I never see you again!"

Hiei nodded,"What you heard was a recording from the jagan implant."

"You mean Koenma planned this all along?"Botan inquired.

Hiei confirmed it,shaking his head yes.

Crying tears of joy,"Let's go get our son and have a new life here."said the deity.

Hiei smirked,grabbing his wife's hand,letting her to her oar.

"Let's go."

Botan smiled genuinely,transporting them to the sky to Yusuke's.

In a matter of minutes they will be a family again.

Hatori finished his cereal,sensing his parents' fast.

"Mom...dad...they're coming!"

Hatori opened the door,seeing his parents.

"..Mom...dad...you're really here!"squealed the boy,hugging them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Alright,sweetie,let's go find a place that we can call home."said Botan.

"Okay, are we going?"

"Koenma did give me a lease on a apartment in town."explained Botan.

"Hn,since when?"inquired Hiei.

"Before Hatori was born."

Hiei raised his eyes,"That place?"

"Ready to go?"asked the blue haired woman.

"We're leaving,Yusuke."

" Can I come over?"asked Yukina.

"Oh,as soon as we're settled,sweetie."

Yukikna nodded,"Okay,see you later Hatori."

"Bye,aunt Yukina."waved the tyke.

The small family unit left the Urameshi house.

"When is Hatori coming back?"asked Kenji.

"Soon,kiddo."said Yusuke,"Go back to bed."

"Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Botan watched the boys play at the neighborhood park.

"You boys have fun now."

"We will."

Hatori looked at the slide,unsure what to make of it.

"Have you seen a slide before?"asked Kenji.

"No...what is it?"

"It's fun,come on,okay?"

Hatori followed Kenji on the slide.!

"It is fun!Let's go again."

Kenji laughed,"Alright."

Botan now and then smiled,seeing the two play.

'They're going to be great friends.'thought the deity.

"Kenji,let's go on the circle thing."said Hatori.

"You mean the merry go round?"

Hatori nodded,jumping on.

Hiei showed up,spinning the huge disc.

"Whee!"exclaimed the ferry hybrid.

A/N:I don't know where else this is going.I'm done.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
